The Deal
The Navigator Series Columbus and the Indies Chapter 3: The Deal Christopher paced the courtyard waiting of the page to gove the nod that the two monarchs wanted his company. ''Put in the Effort ''He kept this thought in his head and needed a very strong persuasive case to win over Ferdinand and Isabella. A royal waiter shuffled over with glasses of Eastern European vodka, but Columbus swore a pledge of sobriety. The waiter walked away and came back with water for the sailor. The Page came out the heavy steel and mahogany doors of the Throne Room. "El rey y la reina se verá ahora" (The King and Queen will see you now) the page said abruptly and ushered them inside. Columbus took this time to appreciate what the sovereigns had. Their Throne Room was laced with pearls and gold with sparkling rubies, emeralds and topaz all over the room. Ferdinand sat in red garments with a golden pinstripe and a cane in his hand. Isabella was the most beautiful women Christopher has ever laid eyes on. She sat in a light blue silk dress that had a golden swirl going down through. On her head laid a tiara with sparkling blue sapphires and topaz. On her hand laid her wedding ring. Christopher estimated 17 carots of diamonds and Red Beryl. It was probably the most expensive object in the whole room. Around her neck was another whopper of a jewellery statement. A full necklace of pure light amethyst gems. They had enough money to send him on five voyages in a row. "Señor Columbus. Hemos considerado su propuesta. Y aceptamos. Le proveeremos con barcos, tripulación y suministros" (Mister Columbus. We have considered your proposition. And we accept. We will supply you with ships, crew and supplies) Ferdinand said and shook Christophers hand with a smile. Isabella spoke up. "Usted tiene un mes para encontrar la tierra yendo al este. Si no, volverá y se le remitió en la cárcel" (You have a month to find land by going east. If not, return and you will be remanded in prison.) Isabella said and continued "No discuta con nuestra resolución. Es la única oferta que podría hacer en su nombre" (Do not argue with our ruling. It is the only deal we could make on your behalf) she said and sat back in her throne. Christopher bowed to the monarchs, finally getting a quest to sail away, but with a consequence. One he could deal with. Christopher walked out to the courtyard where Nethuns was sitting beside the fountain spring, throwing golden coins in. He saw Christopher heading his way and stood to attention. "¿Cómo te fue?" (How did it go?) the Navigator said aloud, rushing over to Christopher who was beaming from ear to ear. "Me dieron lo que yo estaba buscando. Nos haremos a la mar la mañana del viernes" (I was given what I was looking for. We shall set sail Friday morning) Christopher said, laughing with excitement. Nethuns shook Columbus' hand and they went off to a tavern down the street from the Palace. The tavern was wedged with people. Mostly drunken messes. Nethuns obviously recognised one fella as he gave him a stern nod. The man looked homeless. Springy black hair, leather armor with a leopard print fur throw hanging from his shoulders. A golden goblet was in his hand, the people around him danced and sing,. The oddest feature was that, the drunker the people got, the more handsome the man became. "Christopher, dame un momento con este hombre" (Christopher, give me a moment with this man) Nethuns said and glided over to the fair looking man. Christopher ordered two draughts for him and his friend and glanced over to see that Nethuns and his friend were having a quarrel with each other. "Te doy ningún orden en mi dominio!" (I give you no order on my domain!) Nethuns said to the man. "Yo sólo ofrezco mi servicio, Alga Marina" (I was only offering my services, Seaweed) the man said and laughed. "Bromios. Me gustaría no ser molestado" (Bromios, I wish not to be angered) Nethus said, the walls began to drip with water. "Entonces estar fuera de mi dominio" (Then be out of my domain) Bromios said abruptly. A strong musky wine smells entered the room. Nethuns walked back to Columbus. "Vamos a beber en otro lugar" (We'll drink elsewhere) he said and ushered Columbus out. They sat down at the Marina with some market bought wine, contemplated that coming Friday. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Navigator Series Category:Chapter Page